The present invention relates to a hand-held battery powered cleaning device. It finds particular application in conjunction with a home appliance, such as a carpet extractor or other wet pickup cleaner, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other like applications, such as use with upright or canister vacuum cleaners.
It is known in the prior art to provide hand-held extractor nozzles and scrubbers with turbine powered agitators, such as one or more scrub brushes. Horizontally oriented brush rolls and vertically oriented brushes are known for such hand-held nozzles. These prior art turbine powered extractor nozzles and scrubbers are designed for attachment to the end of an elongate handle or suction wand. The opposite end of the wand is typically attached to a canister type extractor or upright type vacuum cleaner or a wet/dry vacuum cleaner by a flexible suction hose. However, such nozzles with turbine powered agitators are disadvantageous because they do not provide sufficient power to their brush or brushes to effectively and easily clean stairs or upholstery, for example. Auxiliary motors in such hand-held attachments have not been used because powering an auxiliary motor driving a brush in a hand-held unit via an electrified hose is disadvantageous for several reasons. First, it is expensive to provide such a hose, especially when it needs to accommodate liquids as well. Second, wear and tear on the hose could well lead to a short for the electrical conduit in the hose, thereby also disabling the motor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved hand-held cleaning device which overcomes certain difficulties with the prior art designs while providing better and more advantageous overall results.